


snow blind date fan art

by Gouinette_parle_trop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, omg they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gouinette_parle_trop/pseuds/Gouinette_parle_trop
Summary: This is my fan art for the fic snow blind date by deli (delicious irony)





	snow blind date fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deli (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snow Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201795) by [deli (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli). 



“But so, how were you going to recognise that date of yours? I don’t see any red roses, books or other props… oh, is it the trench? Is she gonna wear something recognisable too?”

Dean had not thought it possible, but Castiel turned even redder.

“Well, um, no, Glinda only described what they… what he’ll look like.”

Sweet baby Jesus, oh my frigging god, oh fuck, Cas likes dudes, I REPEAT CAS LIKES DUDES. PLAY THIS CALM, WINCHESTER.

“Oh, ok. That’ll make recognising them a bitch though,” Dean ground out, trying to sound chipper and unconcerned. Going by Castiel’s face he was failing spectacularly.


End file.
